


Dominus Vobiscum

by TheLordGreen



Series: Avengers and Religion (to be retitled) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Irish Steve Rogers, Religion, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Steve Rogers is a religious man.
Series: Avengers and Religion (to be retitled) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Dominus Vobiscum

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and critique much appreciated both here and over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.

“Lord be with you.”  
“And also with you,” said Captain America.  
“And with your spirit,” said everyone else.

Steve Rogers was a religious man. Raised and stayed Irish Catholic. When he went on his road trip to nowhere, the first thing he did was go to confession. Then to mass. He went to both, every Sunday, for a few weeks. Then he skipped a week. Then two weeks. Then it had been three months.  
  
He went back to confession.  
  
“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”  
  
Everything was the same. Everything was different.

“And with your spirit,” said Steve Rogers.


End file.
